Zuko Alone Part 2
by JCWit
Summary: After arriving at another Earth Kingdom town, Zuko discovers Princess Azula is not far behind him and she has a new target: The Avatar. How far is Zuko willing to go to stop her from capturing his only ticket home? Set between “Zuko Alone” and “The Chase”
1. The Town of Thieves

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Avatar, I am doing this for fun and not for money.

Set between "Zuko Alone" and "The Chase"

**Zuko Alone Part 2**

_Chapter One _

"The Town of Thieves"

Zuko stepped down from his ostrich-horse, keeping his peasant hat low to cover his face. He was in Lin-song, a former earth kingdom town now controlled by thieves, bounty hunters and smugglers. Very few of the former inhabitants lived there. The town was broken down and dirty, windows broken and no one bothered to replace them. Scorch marks were on the buildings and evidence of earth bending lay over the street. This town was a haven for outlaws of all types, a perfect place to hide for the banished Prince.

Zuko carefully surveyed his surroundings to make sure he wasn't drawing too much attention to himself. Some gambling games were being played outside and in the alleys. The occasional fights broke out, which Zuko assumed to happen often. No one made eye contact but he felt he was being watched carefully. The fact of the matter was, Zuko hated this town, every rock and stone.

He reached over and grabbed the reins of his ostrich-horse and led it over to an inn/stable. The inn was broken down, with no door and the window's shattered glass lay on the wooden porch. Its name, "The Rusting Stable" was written in red symbols, on a chipped wooden sign hanging just outside the inn. Zuko led his ostrich-horse around back to the stable. He paid the stable keeper with the money the Blue Spirit "picked up" from a wealthy traveler on the way to Lin-song.

The man then handed Zuko a key with the number of the stall it was staying in. He pocketed it and walked around front. He stepped through the opening and over the un-hinged door laying on the floor. Music was playing loudly as gamblers played cards and drank their drinks. Zuko noted that the crowd was a mixed bunch of fire benders, earth benders and the occasional Water bender. _All rouges, deserters from the army or just plain outlaws, _Zuko thought as he signaled a messy looking waitress with food stains all over her uniform. He ordered a drink and waited, listening to the crowd around him.

The waitress brought his drink and he began sipping on it when something caught his attention. It was the two men sitting behind him.

"That's what I heard" the brown hair one said in a whisper "Fire Nation Royalty, I would recognize a Fire Nation ship any where." He took a sip of his drink " It's up river, about three miles"

"What?" the bald one replied in a whisper. "It must be Princess Azula chasing her brother the out cast, Prince Zuko and her failure of an uncle, General Iroh."

" The word is she has a new target, one she is desperately searching for" he took another sip "She must be coming here for info or something but I don't plan on staying here to find out" he took a drink.

"You're right, we need to leave and soon."

They got up, turned, and left.

Zuko was surprised by the fact that his sister was coming here. He had to leave and fast. But first more information would help. He left a generous tip and quickly left after the two men. He followed them down the street and into an alley, they disappeared around the corner. Zuko then hurried around the corner after them. He stopped, they were no where to be seen. He drew his twin blades, expecting an attack. The bald man jumped off the roof landing behind him, cutting off his escape. He was dressed in a all black sleeveless shirt with red trim. He had a red scar that nearly covered his cheek due to losing a fire duel. The other (Brown hair) landed in front, he wore the green common Earth Kingdom clothing.

"Why are you following us!" the first one shouted.

"I need any information on who the Fire Princess is following" Zuko replied, keeping his voice calm and even. He had noticed the enormous size difference between him and them.

The other one laughed "Why should we tell you anything?"

Zuko raised his swords, at the one in front and the one behind.

Brown hair smiled "Are you threatening us boy?"

Zuko turned in time to see the bald man sending a fire ball flying towards him, he stepped aside, feeling the heat as it went by. The other man sent a rock flying towards his head, it was stopped by Zuko's swinging blade.

Zuko jumped and rolled out of the way of the coming rocks and fire blasts. He swung his swords knocking rocks out of the air and using fire bending to direct the incoming fire. The two men began to close in on him. Zuko was tiring from the constant blocks and dodges that came his way, yet he desperately tried to continue. Then finally a rock caught Zuko in the chin. He went flying on to his back. Zuko groaned as he hit the ground. The two men stood above him.

" And I thought he was going to be a challenge?" the big bald man said to his friend. The other man laughed as he reached down to check Zuko's pockets for money.

In an instant Zuko was up, he swung his leg knocking the one down, he landed hard on his bald head. With a fire blast, Zuko sent the Earth Bender back in to the wall. The man was barely conscious when Zuko walked over to him. Zuko leveled his swords at the man's throat.

" Like I asked before" Zuko said kindly, then changed his tone " who is Princess Azula tracking!"

" Zuko…" The Earth Bender stammered " Iroh and someone named Aang…" the man fell unconscious. Zuko sheathed his swords and walked out of the alley. _Could it be true?_ Zuko thought, as he left the alley _Azula stole my father's love, my home and now she is trying to steal my honor. I won't let that happen, _Zuko thought in bitter determination as he walked down the street towards the inn.

Zuko, then paid for a room and went to it. He laid down in his bed, looking up at the blue and white mask in his hands. Tomorrow Azula would get a visit from the Blue Spirit.

By,

JC Wit

To be continued…


	2. A Visit from the Blue Spirit

Spoilers: "Zuko Alone" and "The Blue Spirit"

_Chapter 2_

"A visit from the Blue Spirit"

_I hate you, _The young boy's voice rang in Zuko's head. Once he knew Zuko's true identity, the boy he had treated like a brother hated him. He had risked so much for him, only to be turned away and despised.

Zuko woke with a start, drenched in sweat and nervous from the dream he had just witnessed. Shaking his head clear from his nightmares, he got dressed. He strapped the broad swords around his waist and put the blue mask in his bag. Zuko then put on his hat and headed down stairs for some breakfast.

ATLAB

Princess Azula and her two friends Ty Lee and Mai, were looking down at their map of the Earth Kingdom. Carefully, they studied all the points they had already searched for Azula's brother and uncle.

All attempts to find them were futile. They were trickier to find than Azula had thought. She had hoped finding the Avatar would kill two birds with one stone. Her brother was so obsessed with the Avatar, that surely Zuko would not give up that easily. However she did have a lead on the Avatar, there were reports of a giant bison flying over a nearby town a few days back.

Her thoughts were quickly interrupted by the opening of her chamber door. In stepped a young Fire Navy solder, dressed in the uniform of an officer, his helmet was held under his arm.

Azula turned to face him. " You better have a good reason for interrupting me, captain," Azula said coldly.

" Yes, Princess," he said calmly, but Azula could detect he was nervous. She liked that. He then continued, " We have reports that someone of Zuko's description is staying 3 miles south of here in a town called Lin-song. That is if the reports are true," he stopped realizing his mistake.

The Fire Princess stood. " What do you mean '_If'!_?" she shouted angrily " Ifthis is the best my captain can do, I just might need another one. Would you agree captain?."

"Yes, I mean well, I, mean No, Princess," he stammered. " I will do better next time."

"Good," Azula said coldly, " Now get out!"

ATLAB

Finishing his breakfast, Zuko packed some supplies for his journey. He decided it would be best if he made the first move and brought the fight to Azula. He was determined to catch her off guard and defeat her. Zuko would fight her as the Blue Spirit, to conceal his true identity. Plus the Blue Spirit's reputation as an elusive and capable warrior was far superior to that of Prince Zuko's.

He began walking, he had decided to leave the ostrich-horse at the stable. The animal would be a burden more than a help anyway. His plan was to hike up river, wait until nightfall, take out Azula's guards. Then face down Azula herself, that would be the biggest of Zuko's problems.

_Then send her home crying to daddy_. The thought made Zuko smile even though it would be almost impossible to do._ It was a simple enough plan._

He had used a similar plan on Zhao when rescuing the Avatar. He just hoped it would work now.

Later that night Zuko crouched, watching Azula's ship from a little grove of trees. On the ship were little yellow lights, each one of them indicating a guard on duty. They moved back and forth, each one alert to the possibility of attack. They always were, Azula was no fool at choosing the best soldiers. This was going to be tricky.

Wearing all black now, his swords strapped to his back and the mask, in his hand Zuko waited, until the guards changed shifts to make his move.

_Finally _Zuko thought, as he put on his mask. There were two guards on board, the rest went below. It was time to move. The Blue Spirit moved quickly and quietly through the woods. He came to the dock, only to discover their was no ramp. He kept running until he came to the edge, he jumped. Grabbing hold of the railing, he pulled himself up. Surprising the two guards, he silently tossed them over board. Zuko continued moving until he reached the opening to go below deck.

A bunch of sleepy guards stood, surprised at the presence of the Blue Spirit. Zuko swung his swords, disarming and injuring the men as he moved down the stairs.

Azula sat studying the notes she had taken earlier, making sure her plan was perfect. She heard some noise, a thump, a man's cry. Then it was silent. Standing, Azula walked over to the door, She opened it. On the other side stood the thief: The Blue Spirit.

ATLAB

_My Lucky Day, _she thought readying for an attack. The Blue Spirit struck first, swinging his sword at her head, Azula avoided the weapon easily .

ATLAB

Zuko dodged Azula's blue fire blast. Striking out with his swords, he missed her by only centimeters. Zuko sliced at another blue fire blast, stopping it before it reached him. Azula jumped over his swinging blade, throwing fire at him before she hit the ground. The banished Prince dodged her fire blast then taking the advantage, he kicked Azula back into her room. The Blue Spirit followed. Azula was up instantly, sending her fire at the Blue Spirit. Zuko ducked at the one coming at his head, but was caught off guard when she kicked a blast, sending him back against the wall. Zuko laid there not moving.

Seeing this as a chance to practice her lightning, Azula got into her stance, feeling electricity move through her and up to her finger tips. She kept moving, she could feel the electricity grow more powerful. Then she let it go.

The Blue Spirit was up in time to see Azula start her attack. The blue lightning left her finger tips and was sent flying towards him. Zuko held out his blades, letting them absorb the lighting. He could feel the almost incontrollable energy pulse within his swords, careful not to let the lightning pass through the hilt. He swung his blades, sending the blue lightning back at Azula. The blue energy, now not nearly as powerful struck her in the midsection, sending her backwards. Azula was stunned only for an instant. She stood up and stumbled towards the door. She went up the stairs and out onto the deck. Zuko followed.

The night air was cool, the moon and stars glowed brightly as Zuko ran onto the deck. He stopped, in front of him he saw Azula and her friends Ty Lee and Mai standing to either side of her.

'_Oh crud,' _Zuko barely had time to finish his thoughts before a dagger left Mai's hand. He jerked his head out of the way of the flying weapon . Without time to think he leaped up onto a box, then jumped onto the cabin roof. More arrows flew towards him as he ran to the edge. Mai followed close behind.

"Give up," Mai taunted "You have no chance"

Zuko had no thought of giving up. He twirled his swords, taunting Mai to attack. Silently behind Zuko, Ty Lee acrobatically climbed up. Using her pressure point technique on Zuko's legs, she left them useless. Zuko fell to the ground, unable to move his legs.

"Like I said," Mai taunted again, "You have no chance."

Mai had barely finished before the Blue Spirit rolled off the roof and fell onto the deck. Zuko fell with a thud. Still gripping his swords, Zuko tried to stand up, but he couldn't. Azula came around the corner, sending a fire blast towards Zuko. Desperate, he rolled off the deck and dropped into the cold water below. The shock of the coolness of the water woke his legs and he was able to swim ashore. Dripping wet, Zuko sheathed his swords and walked into the woods.

On board the ship Azula was furious.

"Let him go" she said angrily to her friends. "We have a bigger target. Tomorrow we capture a certain banished prince."

To be continued…


	3. The Escape

Chapter 3

**The Escape**

The Blue Spirit ran through the darkened woods, he was tired but he had to keep running. He had failed at… well what did he fail at? Did he really expect to kill his own sister? That was something he just could not do. It was foolish of him to attack Azula without a good plan. Especially if he would back out at the last minute. If Azula would have found out that he was the Blue Sprit, Zuko would be executed without a trial and most likely by his own father. But that would change if he captured the Avatar, wouldn't it?.

_What if uncle was right and there was no more hope? _Zuko shook his head clear of the thought, _I will capture the Avatar_.

He would have defeated Azula if Ty Lee and Mai were not there. He had not counted on their appearance. They were both very capable warriors even with their lack of bending. Zuko had watched them train, along with his sister when they were kids. Ty Lee was very flexible and a great acrobat. With her pressure point technique she could temporarily paralyze or take away bending abilities from a bender. Thinking of that he rubbed his legs which were still a little stiff. She was very dangerous. Mai on the other hand was shy when she was younger and had a crush him, which Zuko was not aware of until Azula began teasing him about it. But despite being a shy child, she had grown up to be a fierce warrior and a specialist on hidden weapons.

Zuko was very tired by the time he reached the town. It was late, a little after midnight Zuko guessed. He took off his mask and tucked it in his bag. Zuko then put his peasant clothes on over his black Blue Spirit costume. Strapping his swords around his waist, he wondered through the sleeping town.

Shady characters hid in the alley looking for prey, but the banished prince was too tired to care. If he was attacked he could easily defend himself no matter how tired he was. Zuko soon reached "The Rusting Stable" he walking inside, he ignored all the late night partiers. The tired banished prince headed upstairs and into his room. Throwing his swords and bag off to the side he flopped down on his bed and fell asleep instantly.

ATLAB

"Azula what are we waiting for?" Mai asked frustrated "Why not just walk in there and take him now?"

It was about an hour till dawn as Azula, Ty lee and Mai stood watching the small rundown town of Lin-song.

"Patience, Mai" Azula stated "Lin-song is a town of out laws and bounty hunters. If word gets out that Prince Zuko is in the town, capturing him could get very tricky" she paused looking down at the town. "But don't worry I have a plan to capture my banished brother"

ATLAB

Zuko woke, it was morning the sun had risen and the birds were singing but yet something was not right.

"Good morning sleepy" a voice said from the corner of his room.

He sat up, letting it all sink in. Then it came to him.

"Azula!" Zuko yelled as he jumped out of bed. "How did you get in here!"

Azula ignored the question. "I don't even know why you even try to run, Zuzu" she said casually "I will always find you."

"Azula, you might be surprised at what a powerful bender I have become," Zuko said fiercely

Azula smiled "Like back on my ship when you attacked me using your little fire knife moves and our old fuddy-duddy uncle had to save you." She stood " Like I believe I said before, you are no good with knives."

Zuko could feel his temper rising. He got into his fire bending stance, "We will just have see about that won't we!" Azula stood still, unmoving.

"Zuko, I did not come here to fight you," she said, her tone sincere but Zuko could tell she was lying. _Azula always lies _

"I came here to give you a proposition." Azula continued "you will be coming with me no matter what, there's no way around it, " she paused. "However if you come peacefully I will escort you back to the Fire Nation as royalty and you will be treated as a prince."

"And if I don't?" Zuko asked

"If you put up a fight you will go back in shame and be treated like the failure you are," she stopped.

"Get out!" Zuko shouted throwing fire at Azula. She ducked easily avoiding Zuko's flames.

Zuko and Azula began circling each other.

"Zuko, you should have admitted your failure and came with me" Azula paused, studying her brother. " Then at least you could have lived."

_You should have admitted your failure then at least you could have lived! _Zuko paused, that's what Admiral Zhao had said to him moments before he…, he didn't want to think about that. Zhao's death had haunted him for weeks after the Ocean Spirit dragged Zhao under the water.

Zuko was taken back into reality by a fire blast from Azula. The blast missed Zuko, but hit the curtains behind him. The fire began spreading and soon the whole room was engulfed in flames.

The banished Prince could feel the heat of the fire growing around him. Zuko ran towards the door only to be stopped by Azula.

"Move Azula!" Zuko shouted fiercely, then sent a fire blast towards his sister, which she deflected easily.

The two siblings fought in the rising flames dodging each others fire blast. Zuko struck out at Azula only to turn around and dodge one of her blue fire blasts.

"Zuko you won't escape," Azula taunted " I have men everywhere"

Slowly beneath them the floor began to weaken.

Zuko jumped at his sister, missing her only by centimeters. Now in close combat the siblings used all their fire bending training to get the upper hand on the other. Azula lunged at Zuko only to get stopped by Zuko's foot. Kicking her, he sent Azula backwards. Hitting the floor, it gave way sending Azula down to the floor below

Suddenly Zuko felt the floor weaken underneath him. He grabbed his bag and strapped his swords around his waist as he ran towards the door. Feeling more of the floor give away after every foot step Zuko jumped and landed out in the hallway, where the fire continued to spread. Keeping in mind that the rundown inn may come down any minute as he hurried down the hallway. Zuko ran down the steps, thankful that he was only on the second floor and appeared to be the only guest in the building. The banished Prince looked over to find barrels filled with blasting jelly with the symbol of the fire nation on it. _Oh great, bad place to be selling blasting jelly _Zuko thought as he picked up his pace. Then he stopped.

Zuko stared down at his unconscious sister. The fire had spread and the flames were growing bigger by the minute.

_What_ _should I do? _Zuko thought. Azula was his greatest enemy but she was family. _She would leave me to die, but I can't do the same for her. _He couldn't just let Zhao die and he wouldn't let Azula die. With that thought Zuko threw himself on top of Azula. The fire reached the blasting jelly and the room was engulfed in flame.

Zuko closed his eyes and used his fire bending abilities to create a cocoon of fire around him and his unconscious sister. The temperature was so intense that it would have killed anyone but a fire bender.

The banished Prince stood, picking up his younger sister he carried her out of the burning building. Setting Azula down on the ground outside the blazing house, Zuko stood and turned to face a dozen of Azula's soldiers. Mai and Ty Lee stood on the other side of the street to get away from the intense heat. Staring in disbelief at what they had just witnessed, the soldiers seemed to be in the same shock. Zuko saving Azula. It was unheard of. The captain came to his senses faster than any of them.

"Don't just stand there all day!" he ordered "Get him!"

The soldiers, came charging at Zuko with spears and swords in hand. With a combination of fire bending and sword techniques, Zuko began his attack. Chopping off the head of one spear only to turn around and block a sword. But ordinary soldiers were no match for the banished Fire Prince. They were all taken care of in a matter of minutes.

Zuko slashed out with his swords, knocking away Mai's arrows. He noticed Ty Lee was nowhere to be seen. Silently she landed behind him. Expecting the attack Zuko turned around and grabbed her wrists before she could move.

"Not this Time" he whispered to her before kicking the astonished Ty Lee through the door of a nearby building.

Zuko turned to run towards the stable, dodging Mai's arrows as he ran. Turning the corner he was met by two guards. With two fire blasts he took them out easily. Mai followed close behind him.

"Oh, come on" he mumbled to himself as he noticed the door to the stable was locked. Raising his swords he stuck out and cut the chain. Dodging more arrows Zuko slipped inside and shut the door. He was trapped.

Grabbing a board he jammed it through the lock. Stopping them momentarily as they continued to bang on the door. Thinking fast Zuko spotted blasting jelly in back of the stable. Freeing his ostrich-horse from its stall, Zuko led it over to the jelly. Grabbing a pile of hay he laid it around the jelly. The banished Prince took a deep breath, then with a powerful burst of fire bending he blasted a hole in the wall of the barn. Stepping through he led his ostrich-horse away from the building. Then lighting the hay, Zuko ran for cover.

As the building went up in flames Zuko jumped onto the ostrich-horse and rushed into the woods. Out of breath, he climbed off and sat down. His ostrich-horse stood grazing in a patch of sunlight as if nothing had happened.

He was relieved to be out of Azula's hands for the time being. Panting hard, Zuko then put his hand in his bag and found his blue and white mask was missing, he would need to go back for it. If Azula found the mask she could figure out that Zuko was The Blue Spirit. That would be bad, very bad, he could not let that happen.

**Authors Note: As I wrote this I debated on whether or not Zuko would or would not save Azula. I eventually came to the conclusion that I think he would save her for the same reason he tried to save Zhao in the North Pole. Even though Zuko is technically considered a villain I think he may change and eventually join Aang and the group. **

**Thanks to all my reviewers!**


	4. The Chase Begins

Chapter 4

**The Chase Begins **

_How could I be so stupid?_ He should have known Azula would waste no time in attacking him. He had hoped his attack last night would have slowed Azula down for a day or two, but of course he was wrong. Saving Azula was possibly a foolish move for him.

_But Uncle would be proud _Zuko thought, _after all she is my sister_, _it was the right thing to do_. He knew Azula would never find out what he did for her nor would she return the same kindness to him. Mai and Ty Lee along with the rest of the crew would be too frightened of his sister to even mention what Zuko had done for her anyway.

As for losing the mask…

_Out of all the stupid, idiotic things he had done_… Zuko had to stop and think. Of course he would need to go back for the mask, it was vital for his survival. If Azula put two and two together and found out that he was the Blue Spirit… The banished prince shuddered at the thought.

There would be no rest for him if anyone else found out that he was the mysterious thief. Zuko would be worth twice the bounty and that would attract twice as many bounty hunters. He tied his ostrich-horse to a tree and set down the few things he had. Taking off his peasant clothes he revealed his black Blue Spirit clothing.

It felt odd without his mask. Zuko strapped his swords on his back and put on his peasant hat. He needed some way to protect his identity. No matter how silly he felt.

ATLAB

Azula woke to the worried faces of Mai and Ty Lee. She stood up quickly, which was a mistake because her head hurt. But she refused to show any weakness. Her friends had laid her on the ground outside the burning building. She remembered her fight with Zuko and after that it was a blank. _How did I survive that? _she asked herself, while looking at the burnt building.

"Princess" she turned.

"Yes Captain?" she asked.

"It appears that Prince Zuko has escaped," he stopped, looking for any signs of emotion in the Fire Princess's face, finding none he then continued. "We also lost many men either by the hand of Zuko or by the explosions" he stopped, then continued. "The good news is that we apprehended many of the Fire Nation criminals, including the thieves that stole weapons, blasting jelly and other things from the Fire Nation."

"Very well Captain" Azula said.

The Captain was unable to cover his surprise "You mean you are not angry?"

"Unless you think I should be…"

"No, No Princess Azula" was his reply

Azula then turned to her friends "We can not let the capture of my brother and uncle in the hands of common solders, that's why I recruited you. I think it's time we split off from the group" Azula faced her captain.

"Captain" she said calmly "Tell your men to round up the prisoners and take them back to the Fire Nation"

"You mean you are not coming with us?" asked the Captain

The Fire Princess ignored his question "Oh and Captain, ready my tank and while you're at it consider yourself fired" she said without emotion.

"Excuse me?" he asked

"You are a failure and I do not accept failure" she said to her astonished former Captain "You are now an exile and enemy of the Fire Nation"

The ex-Captain stood still, unbelieving his ears.

"You better leave before my definition of 'fired' becomes literal" Azula said coldly. With that the Captain was escorted away.

ATLAB

Zuko hid in the shadows, unmoving. His sister was now having her captain being escorted away.

_Most likely for failing to capture me,Ironic _Zuko thought _Azula hates failure but she loves to see me fail. _

The banished prince shook his head clear of his thoughts. _I must concentrate._ Then out of the corner of his eye he spotted a soldier bend down and look at something blue in the ashes of the building that was burnt down the night before.

He picked it up.

Zuko's heart skipped a beat, it was his mask. The Fire Nation Soldier said nothing as he tucked the blue and white mask under his arm, no doubt remembering the attack on his ship the night before. He turned and started walking over towards the Princess.

Now was Zuko's chance to move. Silently he ran behind the guard, grabbing him, Zuko pulled him into the woods.

ATLAB

Azula turned away from her friends for a moment, her head hurt so bad but showing weakness was not in her character.

"Excuse me Princess" came a deep voice from behind her. She turned to two faceless soldiers escorting a small dirty looking man who was dressed in Earth kingdom clothing.

"Yes?" she asked the man.

He bowed "Great and illustrious Fire Princess of the Great Fire…" he was cut off by Azula.

"Enough with the pleasantries and tell me what you have" she demanded.

The man grinned widely and reached into his bag. The two Fire Nation Soldiers tightened the grip on their spears when he did this. While Azula watched impatiently as he pulled out a clump of white hair.

"Hair?" Mai asked surprised

"No, Its more like fur" corrected Ty lee. Mai sighed at her friend's comment.

"Not just any hair, it's falling hair" the man added

"What?" Azula asked, now getting angry with the man. She brought up her hand and made a small blue flame in her palm. "is this all you have for me?"

"Of coarse not" the man said backing away but was stopped by Azula's soldiers. "It came from a flying buffalo."

"The Avatar's bison" she mumbled to herself. Then more loudly she asked "Where did you find this?" and her flame went out

"A mile or two west of here" he said, feeling more comfortable with his situation. "Down by the river, there's a whole trail."

"Excellent" Azula said to her friends. "Go back to the ship and bring the tank back here" the princess then turned to her soldiers. "See that this man gets paid" she told them as they led the man away. Azula then turned back to the wreckage from the night before, wondering why she was not dead . Then she noted that the guard was missing. Curious, she walked over in time to see the Blue Spirit disappear into the woods.

ATLAB

After hearing Azula's plans Zuko, disappeared into the woods.

_Azula had a lead on the Avatar?._ thought Zuko, now wearing his Blue Spirit Mask. He then continued back to his ostrich-horse._ This could be my chance to capture the Avatar and regain my honor, if that's possible. _And he was determined it was. At the very least he could stop Azula from capturing the Avatar.

He soon came to the opening, untying his ostrich-horse he heard a roar of a machine and the cracking of trees. Zuko jumped onto his ostrich horse and rode towards the noise.

Azula's tank soon came into view. The giant machine knocked down trees like they were building blocks. It also left nice big tracks that the Banished Prince could easily follow. Zuko rode after the tank, keeping a ways back. He followed the tank through the woods, realizing that a chase has begun.

**Thanks to all who reviewed my story!. **


End file.
